Trust Me
by Glimmeringshadows
Summary: He loved her. He loved how caring and sweet she was; how she looked at him. He loved how she was also so fierce, and could have been one of the most strongest warriors in her clan, how she stood up for who she cared for. He, Reedpaw, apprentice of RiverClan, loved her, Ambertail, medicine cat of WindClan. But Ambertail isn't as perfect as he thinks, and loving her is a big mistake.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone. This is my first (Warriors) fanfic. There won't be any cats from the books in this, and it takes place a long time after **_**The Last Hope.**_** The setting is going to be much different than the original books (example- there won't be a Moonpool or a Moonstone. They'll be... Something different that I haven't thought of yet.. ;_;). RiverClan and WindClan are going to be the main clans I focus on.**

**I hope you like this and please give me a review telling me what you think. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

Trust Me

.Prologue.

_Reedpaw's eyes focused on the clear _water in front of him. Tonight was his second gathering since he was apprenticed. His clan- RiverClan- was way ahead of him, but he chose to take his time. He was probably the worst swimmer in this group, and he rather stay back, away from the other apprentices who were way up front, then to drown trying to get to them.

The only apprentice who chose to stay back with him was Mistpaw. Mistpaw always seemed to want to be near him ever since he said his first words to her in the nursery. She was quite annoying. She never wanted to leave him alone, nor let him talk. The only reason why he put up with her was because the other apprentices-Ripplepaw,Minnowpaw and Sunpaw- had made their own little group without him. He pinned his ears back onto his head, trying to block out Mistpaw's nonstop chirping.

Luckily, they had just reached the long stretch of land where the gathering was held. RiverClan was closest to it. He leaped out of the water, taking a few seconds to shake it out of his pelt before running up ahead to be with the other apprentices. Fortunately, Mistpaw wasn't good at running and probably wouldn't be able to follow him that quickly. He looked over his shoulder for the dark grey tabby she-cat before catching up with the small group of apprentices.

"-And then a _huge_ badger came out of nowhere," Sunpaw had begun to say as he caught up with them. Sunpaw turned to him, looking startled but calmed down after a few seconds. "Hey, Reedpaw. So, as I was saying, this badger came out- no, this _huge _badger.."

He sighed as he tried to listen to Sunpaw's dumb stories. He looked over his shoulder more than once, looking for signs of Mistpaw, but none came.

He was suddenly nudged in the shoulder, and he turned to face Minnowpaw. The black-and-white she-cat looked amused. "You looking for your mate?" She asked, laughing. He closed his eyes, hoping that Sunpaw and Ripplepaw hadn't heard, but sure enough, both toms were laughing at him. He ran ahead of them quickly, and eventually found himself in the giant gathering area, where two clans were waiting patiently.

~...~

He looked around. The first time he went to a gathering, he thought it was amazing- so many cats, scents, colors. Now it didn't seem as exciting.

He couldn't see his clan anywhere, so he let himself wander around. He could recognize some cats from border patrols and the previous gathering he attended. He wondered where he would go. He didn't want to stay with RiverClan. He needed a break from Mistpaw, who would probably talk through the whole gathering like she did last time. He turned, and decided that he would sit near WindClan. They smelled better than ThunderClan and ShadowClan, and were in his opinion nicer.

He got a few looks from the WindClan cats, but was left alone. He looked up to the rock where the leaders and deputies sat. There sat the leaders of each clan except ThunderClan. They hadn't been on time last gathering, either.

His eyes then landed on the small group of medicine cats. He hadn't paid much attention to the medicine cats last time, but now something caught his eye.

Next to RiverClan's medicine cat, Petalheart, was a small golden she-cat.

She was very pretty.. He had no idea what clan she belonged to, but didn't really care at the moment. He found himself staring at her. He tried to snap out of it, but couldn't look away from her. It was not until a loud yowl echoed across the area that he finally looked away and onto the gathering rock.

"StarClan is obviously not happy with us.. This gathering is over," Redstar, the leader of ThunderClan, yowled. The gathering broke up, and he realized that he had been in his own world, looking at that she-cat the whole time. He was confused on why StarClan would be mad, but before he could try to ask anyone, an agonizing feeling in his chest and stomach made him feel dizzy. His sat down hard on his haunches, closing his eyes tightly.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked him softly. He opened his eyes, to see the she-cat he'd been staring at right in front of him. He felt like he would lose all the meals he'd eaten that day.

"Y-yeah," He replied weakly. Without thinking, he added, "I'm R-Reedpaw.."

He felt his ears burn as the she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Okay then. Nice to meet you, Reedpaw. I'm Ambertail, medicine cat of WindClan."

With that, she was gone.

He stumbled after his quickly disappearing clan quickly. Something felt..wrong. Or maybe just different. But he had to see her again.

...

**Well, that was okay.. But it at least explains what's going on. Please tell me what you think and/or what I could improve, or maybe any questions.**

**I'm going to put the allegiances at the end of Chapter 1 (next chapter).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One! Thank you, PikaBolt101, for the first review. **

**Also, before I start, I wanted to inform you that I will put the POV's of both Reedpaw and Ambertail in this story. Of course, since this is chapter one, it will start out with Reedpaw's POV. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**...**

_Trust Me_

_Chapter One_

Reedpaw's green eyes fluttered open slowly, and he stumbled out of his warm nest groggily. He was exhausted; he'd been having a strange dream for a few nights. He was almost happy- the dreams kept him from thinking about _her-_

He was jolted out of his thoughts as a sharp pain erupted throughout his side. With a yelp of pain, he jumped away from whoever had hurt him, licking his side gently. Standing over him was an amused and happy looking Mistpaw. "I had to wake you up."

"I was already awake. I didn't need your help," Reedpaw growled, glaring at Mistpaw coldly. She looked cheerful as usual, and he didn't bother trying to say anything else; she would just start talking again. He stretched slowly as Mistpaw opened her mouth. "Willowsong said to wake you up. We've been waiting _forever!_ Anyways, they said that we're on border patrol near WindClan-"

His ears perked up at the mention of WindClan, and he ran out the den, heading towards the group of cats sitting near the entrance. He stopped a few mouselengths away from his mentor, Willowsong. She looked rather annoyed, and he remembered that Mistpaw had told him that he had the border patrol waiting. He looked down shamefully.

"Good morning, Reedpaw," She said to him, receiving a small snicker from Sunpaw who was also on the patrol. Willowsong the turned around, heading to the front of the group. "Let's go."

He felt lightheaded as he followed the group quickly. Mistpaw had caught up with them, and was next to him and chattering away. He wasn't paying attention, though. _What if I see Ambertail? _He thought, looking at his paws. He wouldn't know what to say. He'd make a fool of himself.

Looking up again, he half saved himself from crashing into a tree. This was why he needed to think of things other than _her._

~..~

"We're here," Willowsong informed the others. Sunpaw and his mentor, Troutscar, shot her looks saying "We'd never find out" while Reedpaw was just noticing the change in territory. He stepped forwards, eagerly squinting his eyes to see if he could see a familiar golden pelt in the distance. He didn't notice Mistpaw next to him until she lightly tapped the area where she had hit him earlier. "What are you looking for?"

_Ambertail _almost slipped out of his mouth, but he caught himself quickly. She hadn't met Ambertail, and if he told her that he was looking for the medicine cat of an enemy clan, she would be sure to tell someone. "No-one."

Mistpaw shrugged and walked over to where the rest of the patrol was.

Making sure that no-one was really there, he looked into the distance once more. Nothing was there. Reedpaw sighed, turning towards the patrol.

"There is a scent here," Sunpaw was saying, lowering his head to the ground. Reedpaw's ears flickered, suddenly excited. If another clan's scent was on their territory, there was sure to be a fight. He smelled the air.

"Let's go back to camp and tell Hollowstar. We might be able to launch an attack on WindClan for trespassing," Sunpaw suddenly said, turning around with excitement glistening in his eyes. Reedpaw hadn't realized that _WindClan_ had been the trespassers. They were so close to their territory-

"_We aren't trespassers; _you _are on _our_ territory!"_

The hiss from behind made each cat turn around to see another group of cats. Every cat's fur was bristling and occasionally a hiss would be shot at the opposite cats. Willowsong jumped in front of the RiverClan patrol.

"We aren't on your territory, Leaf-fang. The border is between us."

Reedpaw couldn't believe he hadn't saw the WindClan patrol. He had looked into the distance twice, and hadn't seen anything. WindClan's territory was open; it wasn't like they could hide anywhere.

The black tom who had spoken, Leaf-fang, growled. "We came to an agreement with Hollowstar. Willowsong, I think you remember it." His eyes suddenly flickered to Reedpaw, and Reedpaw looked away. When he looked back, Leaf-fang was back glaring at Willowsong. Maybe he had imagined it.

Willowsong seemed to tense for a few seconds. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Reedpaw's eyes flickered through the WindClan patrol but immediately reminded himself that Ambertail was a medicine cat, not a warrior. At any other time, he would be disappointed that she wasn't there; now both patrols were silent and everyone was tense. Suddenly, Leaf-fang gave a single nod and the entire WindClan patrol launched themselves at the RiverClan patrol.

Under about two seconds, every cat in RiverClan's patrol was fighting with a WindClan warrior, except him. He glanced around the fighting cats with wide eyes. He should be helping- An extra cat could help RiverClan's side win the fight. Though something didn't feel right. He turned his head to see that Leaf-fang was leaping towards him, jaws open, heading towards his neck.

...

**-_-" It takes me so long to make these chapters, though when I finish them they seem so short.**

**Yeah, so Ambertail isn't in this, but she doesn't have to be the subject of every chapter. Her POV is going to be in Chapter Two.**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think! I really would like some more reviews. Do you think it was boring? How could I improve this? Any questions/comments?**

**And, no, you don't have to read anywhere below this if you don't want to. I just wanted to put a short allegiances so that you know some cats in RiverClan and WindClan (only):**

Allegiances:

**NOTE: These are the only cats that will really appear in the story; all others are background characters.**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: Hollowstar- **Brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: Stonedust- **Grey tom with black paws; dull amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Petalheart- **Reddish brown she-cat with orange eyes

**Warriors:**

**Willowsong- **Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Pebblestream-** Small white she-cat with grey spots; deep blue eyes

**Mallow-whisker-** Brown tabby tom with long whiskers; green eyes

**Icesplash- **Pale ginger tabby and white she-cat; bright blue eyes

**Mothpelt**- Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom; amber eyes

**Troutscar- **Scarred grey tom with amber eyes

**Blackfin- **Silver tom with a black patch of fur on his back; green eyes

**Duskclaw- **Glossy black she-cat; one green eye, one amber eye

**Apprentices:**

**Sunpaw- **White tom with cream patches; bright amber eyes

**Ripplepaw-** Cream tom with grey paws; dark blue eyes

**Reedpaw**- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Mistpaw-** Short black she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Mossflower- **Long-furred calico she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan:**

**Leader: Specklestar- **Spotted brown she-cat with dark green eyes

**Deputy: Creekheart- **White tom with black stripes; green eyes

**Medicine cat: Ambertail- **Prettygolden tabby she-cat with a long tail; amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Kestrelwing- **Fluffy cream and white she-cat; orange eyes

**Leaf-fang- **Black tom with long fangs; green eyes

**Harefoot- **Long-legged light brown tabby tom; blue eyes

**Yellowclaw**- Yellow tom with long claws; dark amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Spottedpaw- **White she-cat with black spots; yellow eyes


End file.
